Episode 8418 (4th July 2014)
Plot Kal's mother, Yasmeen, has arrived at V Court Fitness to size up Leanne but she isn't there. Max is playing up and driving Kylie mad. Carla puts her car into Websters' Auto Centre for repairs and ignores Luke's attempts to flirt with her. Leanne asks Kal to leave off introducing her to his mother as things are too up in the air with Nick. Steve confirms to David that Michael has lost his job opportunity. Kal pushes Leanne into agreeing to meeting his mother and son, Zeedan, at 6.00pm. A drunk Peter tries to talk to Carla but as Luke watches she gives him the brush-off. Lloyd frets when he can't contact Andrea. Although Zeedan cries off, the rest of the Nazirs arrive at the flat. Yasmeen questions Leanne on her family background which she suggests is "fractured". Andrea’s husband Neil tells her he’s postponed his return to Nigeria so they can spend more time together and suggests they visit their daughter Jessica in Liverpool. Andrea makes her excuses and leaves him alone. Nick lets slip that he knows where Michael lives and Gail becomes suspicious. Steve shows Michelle the retro 1960s camper van he’s bought for their new business venture. She approves. Andrea catches Lloyd before he goes on his holiday to wish him well and tell him she loves him. Luke insists on walking Carla to her flat as a jealous Peter watches. Gail goes to see Michael and she finds out what happened. She tells him to go and explain everything to Steve and she will deal with her sons. The Nazirs' visit has gone well but on the street outside Nick breaks the news to Leanne that he's closing the bistro and reveals her sordid past as a prostitute to the assembled family. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Neil and Andrea Beckett's house - Hallway and living room *Michael Rodwell's flat, Newland Estate - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Yasmeen Nazir. *This episode was shown at 7.30pm. There was no second Friday episode due to World Cup schedules. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne is nervous when Kal invites his family round to her place; Gail calls at Michael's bedsit and demands to know why he failed to turn up for work; and Luke flirts with an oblivious Carla when she drops her car off at the garage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,460,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes